1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wide-angle image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact wide-angle image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. The positive first lens element and the negative second lens element of the four-element lens structure are attached to each other to form a doublet lens. However, during the cementing process, the doublet lens tends to be decentered. Moreover, this doublet lens might be tilted if the glue is not applied evenly. The degrees of freedom of these two cementing surfaces might also be limited. Therefore, the doublet lens is hard to be applied to the electronic products featuring superior image quality since the manufacturing processes of the doublet lens makes it difficult to improve image quality.
There is another conventional optical lens systems with four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,080. Although its first lens element with negative refractive power is favorable for enlarging the field of view, it still cannot satisfy the requirement of present automotive optical lens systems. Furthermore, its surface design of the lens elements is not favorable for correcting the aberration; it is thereby not suitable for the present automotive optical lens systems featuring superior image quality.